Why Lance Hates to Shop
by Sakura Mau Toki
Summary: Or why you never go shopping with Cynthia and Wallace.


**Author's Note: And here is yet another kink meme fill; this time featuring Cynthia, Wallace and Lance, along with some other elites at the end. The prompt was for Cynthia and Wallace to have 'girly happy fun shopping time' while dragging Lance along to hold their bags. This is the result of said prompt. Poor Lance never gets a break.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do _not _own Pokemon or its characters, places, etc. All credit goes to Nintendo, Gamefreak, The Pokemon Company and whomever else. I own nothing.**

**Title: Why Lance Hates to Shop**

**Rating: T+**

**Characters/Pairings: Cynthia, Wallace (slight Originshipping), Lance, Will (Charadeshipping if you squint) and Bruno.**

**Warnings: Slight language, adult situations, mentions of shounen-ai/yaoi. You have been warned.**

**Onto the fic!**

* * *

If there was one thing Lance hated, it was shopping; unless it was for capes, _then_ he would spend hours trying to find just the right ones. If there was anything else he hated _more_ than shopping, it was being _forced _out of his comfy room, at some ungodly hour by a persistent, stubborn blonde and her aqua coloured haired associate, who called themselves his 'fellow champions'. So when said champions barged into his room at eight in the morning, and _literally_ hauled his ass out of bed to go on, what they dubbed a 'super-fabulous-awesome-happy-fun-time' shopping trip, Lance was already in a bad mood, which only worsened when he found out that the _only_ reason he was there was to play 'servant'. So here he was: Lance, the self proclaimed 'Master of Dragons', standing outside a lingerie shop, carry god knows how many bags, worth who knows how many hundreds of dollars of merchandise, as his fellow champions scoured the store.

"What do you think of this one, Wallace~? It would look super cute on you!" Cynthia all but squealed as she held out a rather skimpy, aqua green two piece bra and panty set for the other to see.

"But Stevie likes a more, 'innocent' style," Wallace said, pouting as the blonde let out a small huff.

"'Innocent' is so last year! Everyone _knows_ 'risqué' is in style this year!" Cynthia protested as Wallace looked thoughtful.

"It is..? I never knew~"

"Would you two hurry up already?" Lance asked impatiently, earning a glare from the blonde.

"No we won't, so you might as well get your ass in here; we're not done with you yet," she said as the Dragon master glared back.

"There is_ no_ way in _hell_ that _I'm _setting foot in _that _store!" Lance protested as the look on Cynthia's face darkened.

"Oh you will if I have to make you," she replied, stalking out of said store to grab the others arm before pulling him inside, ignoring his protests and the giggles of the various women in the store itself.

"Looks like somebody's whipped~" one of the workers said, giggling as another tried to shush her.

"That's the Kanto-Johto Champion," the other hissed as her friend giggled more.

"And that's what makes it so funny!" Lance could feel the heat rising on his face.

"You're going to pay for this," he growled as Cynthia huffed in response.

"Oh please; everyone knows you have a hidden feminine side, Clair told me once," Cynthia quipped, earning a glare from the red head and a stifled laugh from Wallace.

"Besides," the Hoenn champion added, "we needed someone to help us out since Steven's off looking for rocks and Will dragged Lucian off to who knows where."

"Plus it's so much fun to torture you," Cynthia added with a grin as Lance's glare intensified.

"I'm honoured," he replied sarcastically as Cynthia smirked in satisfaction.

"Good, now stop bitching before we make you try these on for us," she said, walking away at that as Lance followed, doing his upmost best to ignore the giggles and stares of the women in the store.

He was never going to live this down.

* * *

After what seemed like hours for the Kanto-Johto champion, the three finally left the store; Cynthia and Wallace tossing another three bags to him along with the countless number of others he was currently holding.

"Are we done now?" Lance asked, complaining as the two in front of him continued off down the mall.

"Oh we're far from done; we still need to get make up and finish our spring wardrobe!" Cynthia replied cheerfully as Lance groaned.

"But it's _winter_!" he cried as he received scandalous looks from the other two.

"Do you know _nothing_ about fashion!" Wallace cried in horror as Cynthia shook her head in shame.

"Everyone _knows_ you need to get the next season's wardrobe while it's out; otherwise it'll be gone by the time that season rolls around," the blonde explained as if it was as simple as 'two plus two equals four'.

"...I'll never understand women," Lance muttered before earning two slaps upside the head, causing him to drop several bags onto the floor.

"Now look what you did; pick those up, immediately!" Cynthia demanded, glaring at her fellow champion as he did as ordered, muttering and growling out various insults as he went, "now let's get going; we're already behind schedule!"

"Right behind you," Wallace replied, following the blond as Lance was left juggling the various bags and wondering why they just didn't get a goddamn shopping cart in the first place.

* * *

Lance sighed in relief once he got home, collapsing on the overly large couch in the room as the other elites looked at him, most of them wearing various smirks and grins.

"So did you have fun shopping today, Lance~?" Will asked in a rather overly femme voice, earning laughs from the others. "I do hope you got me something nice~."

"Oh I'll have something for you if you don't shut up," he growled as Will broke into a fit of laughter.

"Ah cheer up, Lance; it couldn't have been too bad," Bruno reasoned as Lance gave him an incredulous look.

"You _obviously_ have never shopped with Cynthia and Wallace," Lance deadpanned as Will spoke up again.

"Aw, he's just cranky because they never bought him anything nice," the psychic added, sniggering as he dodged a couch cushion flung at him by a rather irate Lance.

"Never again," Lance growled before stalking out of the room, leaving the others in silence.

"So, how long before they come back to get him?" Bruno asked as Will went into thought.

"Give them 'till next Saturday; or Sunday if they're truly bored," the psychic replied as Bruno let out a sigh.

"Well better him than us," he said as the psychic nodded, both pausing upon hearing a cry of rage coming from the dragon master's room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR PURCHASES WERE CHARGED ON MY CARD?"

**Fin**


End file.
